


Just Itty Bitty xReaders

by CrimDemon



Category: Apathtale, ArsonFell - Fandom, Fatalbirth, Fellobsessed, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Multi, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimDemon/pseuds/CrimDemon
Summary: Just a bitty collage of bitty x readers. I kind of had this idea for a while. I kind of wanted to show off some of my other Undertale AU characters in some way, and thought this might be one of the cool ways to do that. The first chapter is a summary of the different bitties and their unofficial nicknames. They might change after a while.Anyway, hope you enjoy~ ^^ I will add warnings and higher ratings as I go, if need be.
Kudos: 7





	Just Itty Bitty xReaders

**ArsonFell**  
_Frisk_ \- Very calm and will often sit on someone’s shoulder to see what they are doing. Curious and kind, they tend to observe what one likes, then turn around and try to replicate the thing to the best of their abilities. Hums to lull the owner, and Sans Bitty if adopted together, to sleep. Very fragile, so keep secure in a breast pocket or inside the hood of a hoodie. Nicknamed "Phoenix".  
_Sans_ \- Must be handled with care, as to not burn someone or something. Insists on having the Frisk Bitty around to feel relaxed (if adopted together). Gets very antsy and paranoid when Bitty Frisk is not within his sight. Known to gripe, or in major cases attack, someone if they take the Frisk Bitty from him. Sleeps only when he knows Bitty Frisk (or owner if adopted separately) is safe and near him. Nicknamed "Redempt".  
_Napstablook_ \- May be very irritable if asked to do things. Is very aggressive, so patience is recommended. Tends to veer towards areas of a home with the most heat, yet tries his best to avoid the sun. Nicknamed "Smog".

**Apathtale**  
_Frisk_ \- Is very skittish when first taken in. He will try to hide in the closest place, not willing to come out if pressed. If patient enough, he will get out of his hiding place out of curiosity. If the owner is nice, he will get attached very quickly. Nicknamed "Remnant".  
_Flowey_ \- Will act a little irritable if not given attention, or if the owner is clumsy. Might become clingy if left alone for too long. Will refuse to let go for a while or until he falls asleep. Nicknamed "Saturate".  
_Napstablook_ \- Not too high maintenance. Just offer them a ghost sandwich and some music, and they’ll be set. Tends to be drawn to owners that like music, and usually writes music when the owner is feeling blue. Nicknamed "Trance".  
_Sans_ \- Is more prone to sleep long hours on end if allowed. Quiet and passive, he tends to ignore outside stimuli unless he deems it necessary. Will get defensive or aggressive if the owner is in danger of some kind. Can be easily overlooked or forgotten due to how quiet he is. Nicknamed "Husk".  
_Papyrus_ \- Kind and willing to help with what is needed. No matter if it’s cleaning or cooking, or at least helping with it. If paired with Sans Bitty, will be more at ease. Strong enough to pull a med-kit in case the owner is hurt. Nicknamed "Medi":  
_W.D. Gaster_ \- If unsupervised, may try to dabble in messy experiments. Even though he shouldn’t. Will often try to get the owner to try their own experiments, even ones that could be dangerous. Nicknamed "Ripple".  
_Grillby_ \- Also very low maintenance to take care of. On the contrary, he’d rather take care of the owner. Not well at expressing what he’s feeling. Likes to make coffee, or hot cocoa for younger ones. Will make alcoholic coffee if asked to. Don’t ask him to get you a cup of water. Nicknamed "Sitter".  
_Undyne_ \- Has problems with bipolar tendencies. Very aggressive during the streaks. Take caution when handling her. Nicknamed "Muscles".  
_Alphys_ \- Should have Undyne Bitty with her, or may be unresponsive. Prefers to keep to herself. Intrigued if the owner has manga. Nicknamed "Annad"  
_Mettaton_ \- Likes listening to the radio. Will sing along to a song that pops on if he likes it. Will even sing to the owner if they’re feeling bad. Nicknamed "Record".

**Fatalbirth**  
_Frisk_ \- Will often seem very distant and unresponsive, though this just means she’s observing you. Might be prone to attacking the owner at first. If patient, she will become more and more calm, until she will end up asking the owner about certain things. Puzzles are a great way to keep her busy and calm. Nicknamed "Switch".  
_Asriel_ \- Happy-go-lucky and childish by nature, might end up getting annoying if one can’t tolerate him. Doesn’t mind being alone for a while. He likes to keep busy by helping around the home of the owner. He likes to snuggle. Nicknamed "Flow".  
_Toriel_ \- Better when paired with Asgore Bitty. Very motherly and loves to bake sweets. If the owner is young, might be more prone to reading them stories as they go to sleep. Will act as a mother figure if the owner's actual mother is gone, or neglectful. Nicknamed "Tutu".  
Napstablook - Very shy when first around new owners. Perks up when the owner offers them to listen to or make music with them. Will be willing to help if they ask to make music. Nicknamed "Roblook".  
_Sans_ \- Lazy to a point, especially if nothing too important is happening. Likes to read to the owner, no matter if they're younger or older. Like the Alphys Bitty, will get paranoid if the owner gets sick. But unlike Alphys, he can do more about their illness. If the owner has long hair, tends to take advantage of it and sleeps within the locks. Needs glasses to see, so be sure not to accidentally step on it if he loses them. Nicknamed "Surge".  
_Papyrus_ \- Obsessed with cooking linguine. Very needy about going outside to explore or just get out, so not recommended for someone who prefers staying inside. Unless you’re trying to get out of a habit. Will stand on the owner's head to see everything if they’re small, if taller he will simply sit. Tries not to be quiet so one knows he’s still with them. "Compass".  
_Undyne_ \- Like Alphys, enjoys watching anime if the owner watches them. Likes action, whether it be action movies, wrestling, or a real fight. Gets overly excited if the owner asks her how to fight, or how she’s able to fight. Nicknamed "Tuff".  
_Alphys_ \- Very cooperative with a fellow anime-lover/otaku. Will almost talk nonstop about a show if the owner asks about her favorite show/cartoon/anime. Will get very nervous if the owner gets sick and she will try to get them back to better health to the best of her abilities. Though being too small to get medical supplies or medicine makes it difficult. Nicknamed "Tents".  
_Mettaton_ \- Best paired with an owner with a love of fashion or able to tolerate narcissism. Will have the habit of picking out clothes for the owner that may or may not seem appropriate. Will also stay up late to jot down design ideas for clothes. Nicknamed "Beaut".  
_Asgore_ \- Better when paired with Toriel Bitty. Tends to be fatherly to owners of any age, more so if the owner's father is not around for any reason. Very observant and not too quick to upset, though seeing Toriel Bitty or owner hurt will strike a nerve. "Nicknamed "Fluff".

**Obsessedfell**  
_Frisk_ \- MUST be accompanied by Sans Bitty. Calm and polite, he acts as a parental figure when in the company of a young owner. Tends to get excited at the site of books, and will often crawl under and sleep under a book if someone has made a book fort. Is very docile and is easy to handle, just stay clear of complimenting or coddling him too much. You will feel more than sins crawling on your back. Nicknamed "Yearn".  
_Sans_ \- MUST be accompanied by Frisk and/or Papyrus Bitty, or danger will follow. Docile only when left alone, aggressive when owner focuses solely on Bitty Frisk. Has a nasty habit of biting and snarling. Calms greatly when clinging to Frisk Bitty. Will absolutely let one know when he has a problem. Handle carefully. Might not sleep for the first few nights to “observe” the new owner and make judgement on them. Nicknamed "Twitch".  
_Papyrus_ \- Tends to be a good companion with those that have enemies of some kind. Protective to a fault, is not afraid to attack any that threaten him or his owner. To the best of his abilities. Only eats when the owner eats, so he’s sure they got sustenance. Nicknamed "Gut".  
_W.D. Gaster_ \- Very reserved and only speaks if he’s spoken directly to. Seems to not care who his owner is, but he will speak his mind if he has a problem with them. Has the habit of asking the owner to allow him to give them a quick check-up. Likes to be reassured about the health of the owner physically, and SOUL-wise. Nicknamed "Chemic".  
_Chara_ \- Must be handled with care. Very weak and should be held to get around, due to lost mobility. Cannot speak verbally, so allow them paper with a pencil or crayons to tell you what they feel. Unless the owner knows sign language. Nicknamed "Glass".


End file.
